It's Ok to Cry
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Even the greatest friendships can spiral downward, but this was the worst way that it possibly could do so. GerIta.


**Hey you guys! This one is sad, and yes, I know it's messed up in many ways, but I need to get it out, you know? So, here it is.**

* * *

><p><em>It's Ok to Cry<em>

Feliciano had never been afraid of Ludwig. Well, I mean, not _completely _afraid. He had always known that he would never be seriously injured by the taller man, but now, all of that had changed. He was pinned up against a wall, shaking all over, terrified of what would happen next. He stared ahead, trying to find the words to ask what was going on. He tried to hold out a hand to explain himself better, but instead, he got an angry, but yet choked response,

"Don't move!"

"W-what…"

"Shut up! D-don't talk! Just keep quiet, you hear me?"

Feliciano's mind screamed at him to disobey the German's orders and demand to know what was going on, but he fought those thoughts, and closed his eyes tight. He tried not to cry, but the tears flowed out more and more as he tried to hold them back. He opened his eyes a bit, knowing that he couldn't control his tears anymore. He saw the German falter a bit. He looked terrified. He looked worried. Feliciano took a chance, and innocently asked,

"Please… sir, what is going on?"

Sir? The Italian had begun to call Ludwig "sir"? Oh, god, what was he doing to the kid? Without giving it a second thought, he answered back,

"I'm sorry. Boss' orders. I'm sorry," he said, choking on the last words. He tightened his grip around the gun, and tightly closed his eyes. He fired, and Feliciano instinctively dodged the bullet.

"What are you doing?" The Italian screamed, fighting tears.

"I was ordered to shoot you! Hold still, dammit!"

"Why would you listen to those orders?"

"If I don't kill you, they'll kill me, and then they'll kill _you _anyways."

There was a heavy silence, so thick that it seemed that if it lingered any longer, the two might have not been able to breathe. Then, Feliciano walked over to Ludwig, grabbed the gun, and pressed it to his stomach.

"I'll do it, but only if you promise that we'll never be apart. You'll never forget about me, not even if they tell you to."

Ludwig nodded and wiped the tears from his face. Feliciano smiled painfully, trying to reassure the German. Why was life so cruel? Why did he have to take life, and get nothing but death in return?

Slowly, he reached down and kissed Feliciano on the cheek. He shed a few tears before tightening his grip around the trigger.

"Don't cry, Ludwig. We'll be together, just like you promised," said the Italian as he wiped the tears from his companion's face, shedding some of his own in the process.

"Oh, god. You have no idea how guilty I feel right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You don't need to. _I'm _the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't do this, but I have to. I know you're going to die anyways, but I don't want it to be done by _their _hands… _Gott_, you probably think I'm disgusting."

"No! Never. I understand. Besides, this- this is the quickest way, r-right?"

"I-It won't hurt. I promise."

Feliciano nodded, and bravely stated, "I-I'm ready."

"Th-this won't hurt, a-alright?" Ludwig fought tears, feeling a lump forming in his throat. NO. He wouldn't cry. He had to stay strong for Feliciano in his last moments.

"We _will _be together, right?"

"Yes. Just. N-not now."

"I wish you could come with me," the Italian whispered.

"I-I can, if you'd like," Ludwig said, smiling lightly.

"No. It's not right for you to do that just because I want you to."

"But I _want _to come with you. I want to escape this torture. Doing things I don't want to do, I'm tired of it. I want to be with you."

Feliciano hugged the German tightly.

"… I'm ready now."

"O-ok. Are you sure?"

In response the brunette nodded. The both of them heard the unforgettable _click_. Ludwig pulled on the trigger ever so slowly, finally hearing the loud gunshot. Feliciano went limp in his arms, but he was still breathing. Going quickly, but still breathing. he looked into the taller man's vivid blue eyes, his brown ones cracked open so very slightly.

"L-Ludwig…"

"Yes? W-what is it, Feli?" He asked, fighting tears.

"I love you."

"Oh, why would you tell me now? Oh god, you know I'm going to lose it at any moment."

"It's ok to cry. It's… ok to cry," he said, voice fading, a small, innocent smile on his face. He shed a few tears while saying all of this, "S-see? It 's alright."

"I-I can't cry. I refuse. I-I have to be strong for you."

"Emotions _are _strength… and you…you know it." His voice was getting softer, and it was becoming harder for him to breathe. At this, Ludwig _did _cry. He held Feliciano tight.

"I love you, too. _So _much. I-I don't know why I couldn't tell you sooner. I-I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, Feli."

"N-no, it's not… stop saying that."

"I should've said something to my boss. I should've saved you… but look at us now. You're dying, and I'll be grieving about it for the rest of my life."

"No, you w-won't." The Italian cringed at the sudden pain in his stomach. Ludwig looked him in the eyes, wanting to turn back the clock and fix this mess.

The pain was becoming too much for Feliciano. He was sure he was going to give in at any moment, but he couldn't. He had to fight until every form of life was drained from his body. He wanted to be with Ludwig for as long as he could.

"You have to let go. Don't strain yourself like this. Please," he set the brunette down onto the old, wood flooring. Blood poured from his side. His vision was becoming blurry, but while the world around him seemed to be fading into black, Ludwig was still there. He wanted one thing from the German. It was something like a promise. A promise that they would be together someday. With his eyes closed, heart slowing it's beat, he whispered,

"Kiss me. Promise me we'll be together. Please."

"I promise," Ludwig said, before gently pressing his lips to Feliciano's. The Italian was weak, but he found the strength to put his arms around Ludwig, deepening the kiss for a moment. He broke away, and looked at the German, smiling softly.

"Thank…you," he said, before releasing his last breath. He no longer blinked. The sparkle in his eyes was gone. It had faded with the complexion of his skin. Ludwig let a tear slide down his cheek before closing the eyes of the one he loved the most.

_"It's ok to cry. It's… ok to cry." _He remembered those words. He wasn't crying though. He was angry. He had lost his friend to what? Some guy who thought he owned the world? He hit the wood floor with his fist.

"_Verdammt! _I'm going to freaking kill him, or die trying!"

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked quickly down the hall. Fellow soldiers whispered to each other. it most likely concerned the blood all over his hands and coat, but he didn't care about rumors. He wanted to beat the shit out of his boss, no matter what the costs. He opened the door. It hit the wall with a loud slam.<p>

"Oh, Lieutenant Beilschmidt. Is it done?"

"It's done... but I would like to know," he said, as he walked over to his boss' desk, "what kind of a sick monster you would have to be in order to request such a thing of me."

"The problem was that you and your little friend were just a bit too close for our comfort."

"Why does that even matter?"

"Well, Lieutenant, you could trust him with information, couldn't you?"

"I didn't tell him anything. You have no right in telling me to kill my companions. You're a sick person."

"No, you are the sick one. You see, you actually went through with it."

"... don't try to brainwash me. it won't work. I know that you would've killed him anyways."

"Yet, you didn't attempt to run away."

"I am not a coward. Niether was he. You would have punishment for me, and you would've tortured him to death instead of ending it quickly. _You_ killed him. This is all your fault. You dirty bastard, you killed him!"

"Stand down, Beilschmidt."

"Don't order me to do anything. I will shoot you in the head, slit your throat, I will do anything possible to get you to stop ruining people's lives!"

By now, a group of soldiers had gathered by the door. They were watching a man stand up to one of the most powerful people they had ever known, and they couldn't believe it. Three men grabbed him and held him back. They slammed Ludwig up against the wall, while the boss held a gun to his chin.

"We cannot have resistance. You have been a good man with us... That is until you decided to turn against us. Kill him. There is no use for him now."

As they dragged the Lieutenant down the corridor, he screamed and fought. he broke loose of the men and ran towards the superior. He landed a solid punch to his face before being restrained again.

_"__Mörder! __Mörder!__Sie __verdammten __Mörder! Sie_ ermordeten ihn_!__Du hast ihn getötet__!"_

A gunshot was fired down the cooridor, and he was silenced. He was dragged into a worthless place. He was buried without a headstone. He went against authority, and this is what happened to him, but he didn't care. He was somewhere better. Somewhere _much_ better.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig?"<p>

"Feli?"

"Oh, it _is _you! You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"Yes _and _no."

"What do you mean?"

"Just forget it. it doesn't matter. I'm here, just like I promised."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_It's ok to cry, my brave sweetheart,_

_Believe me when i say this. _

_We'll be together someday, just like I promised._

_Do not fear death. It is simply just life._

_It's ok to cry, my beautiful sweetheart..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. That's it. It's sad, no? Well, yeah, there's a happy ending...<strong>

**I tried to be as accurate as possible w/ the German, so I used Google Translate ;)**

**_Mörder! __Mörder!__Sie __verdammten __Mörder!_ _Ich werde dich töten__!Sie ermordeten ihn__!- Murderer! Murderer! You goddamn murderer! I'll kill you! You murdered him!_**

**Germany's boss= Hitler. (really. I'm serious.) I'm SOOOO sorry if his attitude isn't**__**accurate, but it was all playing out in my head like this, and I wanted it to be like this. It's messed up, but hey, wasn't Hitler **_**already **_**messed up? (I know that Hitler was most likely VERY OOC, which would probably make the story OOC, but like I said, this is how I wanted it, so I honestly don't care lol.)**

**Haters gonna hate, but **_**I **_**like this, so it's staying up.**

**Thx for reading! R&R please!**

**-HollowP.**


End file.
